


Private show

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [15]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are sending some sexy messages to Victor during a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private show

Victor’s phone buzzed inside the pocket on his jeans and he gazed over at Penguin and the other mob bosses around the wooden table. They haven’t noticed anything, so he discreetly picked up his phone and watch the screen. It was a message from you.

-Hi babe. What are you doing?

Victor let out a silent irritated grunt.

-You know I am in meetings all day.

-Yeah, right….you wanna know what I’m doing?

Victor sighed.

-I don’t have time babe.

-Too bad…I thought we could have some fun…

The sight that met Victor on the screen almost stopped his heart. There was a picture of you, half naked, breast exposed and your pink nipples hard. Perked out towards the screen like you already had played with them, pinched them between your fingers.

“Fuck,” he grunted a little louder than he planned.

“Problems Victor?”

Oswald’s voice brought Victor back to reality and he looked up and met his irritated gaze.

“No boss. No problem at all,” he husked.

Another buzz on his phone but Victor tried his best to ignore it, stood silent in the corner and watched as the meeting continued. He wanted to look though, so badly, to see more of your soft…round…firm…fuck! Just thinking about it made his dick hard.

Yet another buzz and Victor groaned impatiently, he had to look! He picked up the phone and saw two new messages from you.

-Do you want more?

-Well, I guess you don’t….I just have to sit here all alone then…and touch myself.

Victor gulped hard and his dick twitched painfully.

-Yes! Yes I want more.

Back at your apartment, you smirked when you saw Victor’s desperate answer. It was so fun to tease him…and your pussy ached when you thought of what kind of punishment he would have in mind for you tonight, for teasing him like this. Quickly you texted him again.

-Then turn on Skype. And oh…you might want to turn off the sound. Unless you want everyone to hear.

Fuck! Victor fumbled with his phone and turned on Skype. He stared hypnotized with his dark eyes at the screen, blocked out everything around him, and concentrated only on what he would see on the phone.

When you popped up on the screen, Victor couldn’t help the moan that slipped out and his dick strained hard against his jeans. You wore nothing but black lace stockings and matching garters, nothing else…not even panties.

Victor guessed you had placed the laptop on the table, because he had a full body view of you in the sofa and your legs where spread open against the screen. Victor kept staring at your fingers between your legs that slowly rubbed circles on your clit. Your eyes were closed and he could see, by your parted lips and heaving chest, that you were enjoying yourself very much. Victor shifted his legs, shit! His dick throbbed hard now, harder than ever before and he badly needed to relive the friction.

“Boss…I need to go,” he rasped, “urgent business.”

Oswald just waved him off, not even looking at him, to occupied with the meeting, “Yeah, yeah go.”

Victor bowed his head to him and walked with firm steps out of the room, it took all of his willpower not to run the hell out of there. He went inside one of the many rooms in the mansion and locked the door behind him. Victor picked up the phone again and raised the volume.

When you saw Victor reappear on your laptop, you smirked at him.

“Hi babe, I am glad you could join me. This is so much more fun with you…”

You bit your lip as you started rubbing your clit again and looked him straight in the eyes. They were dark with desire and he groaned when his gaze fell upon your fingers between your legs. Suddenly you heard the rattling of what sounded like a belt and then the unzipping of pants.

Victor pulled out his leaking cock and squeezed his shaky fingers around it. He was so fucking turned on his whole body was trembling, but when he looked at the screen again, he took a deep breath and started tossing his thick cock. The sight you provided was nothing less than his own private little porn movie and he felt shamefully aroused by the mere thought of it.

“Tell me what you are doing babe,” you breathed.

You could see how Victor gulped hard and you smirked, proud that you could make him feel powerless.

“I have my hand wrapped around my cock and I’m stroking it…firmly and slowly.”

“Let me see,” you whispered.

Victor grunted before he tilted the phone so you could see. He found it both strange and arousing at the same time, knowing that you were on the other side of the screen, watching him jerk off.

When the camera tilted down and you saw his erected cock in his hand, you moaned and started stimulating your clit faster. Victor’s hand pulled up and down his shaft in a slow pace and every now and then, his thumb brushed over the head, smeared the precum around and down over his cock as he continued to toss.

“Faster,” you breathed, “I wanna se you go faster.”

And Victor did, by God he did! You stared in awe as he thrusted his hips vigorously into his fist and you automatically matched his pace with your fingers. It started to become very hard to breathe and you could feel that knot inside your core, warning about the oncoming climax.

Victor was close too, but he needed to see you again, so he took up the phone in front of him again.

“Tell me what you want me to do baby,” you purred.

Victor licked his lips and smirked, “I want you to fingerfuck yourself.”

With a wicked grin, you let two fingers slip inside your dripping cunt and you pushed them slowly in and out.

“That’s it babe, fuck that naughty pussy,” he growled. “I can see how wet you are. I bet your fingers slip in and out of that fucking hole with ease.”  
“Y-yes Victor. I am so wet for you,” you panted, his words pushed you closer to the edge.

“More,” Victor groaned, “more fingers inside.” He talked in short words now, not able to fraise a complete sentence. His cock throbbed in his hand, longed to finally have its release and Victor breathed heavily.

“Yes sir,” you said sultry and pushed two more fingers inside. You continued the slow pace and built up a growing heat that soon were ready to erupt. Picking up the pace, you pushed further inside and hit your sweet spot.

Victor kept staring at your fingers working their way in and out and his mouth gently hung open. His hand quickened along his cock, pumped it roughly as moans fell from his lips. He sighed and bucked his hip up, teeth grasped a pouting bottom lip as his hand rolled up and over the head of his dick, causing it to twitch violently in his grip.

“I’m gonna cum baby,” you whimpered and thrusted your fingers rapidly inside your drenched pussy.

“Then fucking cum babe, I wanna see you squirt your juices all over that fucking couch,” he growled.

Fuck! That was it! His words sent you over the abyss and you came violently around your fingers.

“Ohh, Victor! Fuck!…I’m coming!”  
Your inner walls clenched and squirted out your cum, it hit your thighs and coated the sofa. Your body trembled, shivered from the intense climax and your chest heaved when you slowly started to come down from your high.

The instant you came and squirted out your juices, Victor came to. His back arched as he pulled the skin of his dick taut before his hand roughly rolled back to the tip.

“Ohhh…oh fuck babe…” he growled lowly, dick twitched in his grasp as he came and his cock jumped with each spurt of cum that he offered himself.

“Oh shit,” he growled, hips rolled at each thick rope of cum that spilled onto the floor and he moaned huskily.

“That was amazing baby,” you said with heavy eyelids, still not entirely focused and your trembling legs in the same position as before.

“Yeah…yeah it was,” Victor husked while he put down the phone and tucked his dick back inside his jeans. Then he picked the phone back up and smirked into it.

“But…just wait until I get home babe. You see…you have been a very bad girl,” he licked his lips and smiled predatorily. “The things I’m gonna do to you…you know what’s coming babe, don’t you?”

You squeezed your thighs together as the ache returned at his words. You smiled wickedly and pinched your nipples between your fingers. Victor felt his dick come back to life and groaned.

“Is that a promise Mr. Zsasz?” you purred.

Victor stared wildly into the screen, “No babe, it’s a guarantee.”


End file.
